made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Land Mass Attack
''Paper Land Mass Attack ''is A Game for the Nintendo DS. This game took place after the events of Paper Land 64. The Main Antagonist is Galacta Knight,'' From the Kirby series. Playable Characters ''' Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Bowser_PLMA.png|Bowser Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr.* Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha* *Is Unlockable How to Unlock * Bowser Jr. (Defeat the Final Boss as Bowser) * Petey Piranha (Find him in Piranha Plains) Story Several Years, after the events of Paper Land 64, Bowser was planning for revenge. But suddenly, a Knight from another Universe showed up, he Kidnapped Princess Peach, which is Bowser's job. The Mario Bros also noticed the Knight so they are off for another Adventure, Bowser decided that he should help the Mario Bros, Bowser Jr. Wanted to help but Bowser didn't want him to get killed, if the player unlocks Bowser Jr., Bowser will allow Bowser Jr. to go with him. After defeating Whispy Woods, The Mario Bros and Bowser were wondering where to go next, then a Magic key appeared and told Mario, Luigi and Bowser where to go next, Oeo Ocean. After Defeating Oeo Ocean's mid-boss, Bowser said that he could get a boat to travel through the ocean, so he built a boat and the 3 sailed through the Ocean (NOTE: Some of Oeo Ocean's stages require Bowser's Boat). After Defeating each world boss, the Magic key will tell the protagonists where to go next. After Defeating Freezy Rex, the Magic key told Bowser that King Dedede was taking over Bowser's Castle. This upset Bowser, he didn't know how to get to his castle, then the Mario Bros got an Idea, they created a Portal leading to Bowser's Castle, and so the 3 went to Bowser's Castle to stop Dedede. After Defeating King Dedede and Heavy Lobster, Bowser's Castle was now safe, but the Magic key told the Protagonists that the adventure is not done yet, so the 3 continued their adventure. After Defeating Shadowbite, the Magic Key Informs the protagonists that they can now access the Knight's Lair. Before the protagonists can enter, the Magic key told them that the name of the Knight is, Galacta Knight. Before fighting Galacta Knight, the Mario Bros tries to hit him with a Giant Hammer, but Galacta Knight avoids it, then the battle starts. After defeated Robo Dedede, Galacta Knight was injured bad, Galacta Knight tried to press a button to destroy the Protagonists, but it was actually the "Self-Destruct" Button, then the entire lair starts to collapse. The 3 Protagonists barley escaped within their lives and the lair exploded, the explosion killed Galacta Knight. The 3 protagonists celebrated the defeat of Galacta Knight, then the magic key showed up and delivered a cake to the Carnival. Then the credits plays. Worlds * Piranha Plains * Oeo Ocean * Blazing Volcano * Mountain Summit * Bowser's Castle * Dry Dry Desert * Spooky Ghost House * Galacta Knight's Lair Enemies Main article: List of Paper Land Mass Attack Enemies Bosses Main article: List of Paper Land Mass Attack Bosses Soundtrack Main Soundtrack * Title * World 1 Map * Piranha Plains Overworld * World 2 Map * Oeo Ocean Overworld * World 3 Map * Blazing Volcano Overworld * World 4 Map * Mountain Summit Overworld * World 5 Map & World 8 Map * Bowser's Castle Overworld * World 6 Map * Dry Dry Desert Overworld * World 7 Map & Spooky Ghost House Overworld * Galacta Knight's Lair Overworld Boss Theme * Mid-Boss Theme * Whispy Woods, King Eelongo, Dedede, Giant Beanbon Battle * Skullord, Freezy Rex, Shadowbite Battle * Heavy Lobster Battle * Galacta Knight Battle * Robo Dedede Final Boss Battle Other * Lose a Life * Game Over * Stage Complete * Staff Roll